Rotom/XY
Rotom is found in the Lost Hotel in certain trash cans on Tuesdays; all formes are possible but the base forme is most common. Rotom's forme may be changed on the second floor of Professor Sycamore's Lab in Lumiose City. Rotom returns in Kalos, and this time it's able to make full use of its forme-swapping gimmick, making it a much more viable 'mon. With six possible secondary types to choose from (and a persistent Electric type) few Pokemon can resist it. While it does have its drawbacks (namely having trouble dealing with certain high Special Defense mons and the inaccuracy of most of its forme-based moves) it's overall a solid 'mon and then some. Important Matchups * Mable (Frost Cavern): Wash forme is the clear winner here, able to extinguish Houndoom with one blast of Hydro Pump, though Fan and Heat are able to hang in long enough to fry it with Thunderbolts. Base, Frost and Mow are too vulnerable to its STABs to participate. * Rival (Anistar City): If Rotom holds a Magnet or Zap Plate it can defeat Meowstic with Thunderbolts; this applies to all its appliance formes, but Base forme needs to avoid this fight. Any appliance (but not the base) can Thunderbolt Absol to death. Base and Fan have to avoid Jolteon, Wash can only pull it off with Hydro Pumps and a Splash Plate (very risky), Frost will have to land at least two Blizzards and Heat and Mow can simply spam Uproar. Base, Frost and Mow need to avoid Flareon while Heat, Fan and Wash can chuck Thunderbolts at it; Wash can also use Hydro Pump which will even OHKO with a Splash Plate. Vaporeon can be Thunderbolted by any forme, though base forme will need a Magnet/Zap Plate. Wash is the only forme that can handle Delphox; once again the Splash plate guarantees a OHKO but is not required for victory. Any forme except base can Thunderbolt Greninja, though Heat will need a Magnet to guarantee a necessary OHKO. Heat, Frost and Fan can beat Chesnaught with their forme-specific move and Mow can manage with Uproar and a Silk Scarf; keep Base and Wash away. * Gym #7 - Olympia (Anistar City, Psychic-type):'''With the exception of Base Forme all formes can beat Sigilyph with two Thunderbolts at most, or one Blizzard for Frost forme. Without Calm Mind boosts, Thunderbolt from any forme will two-shot Slowking, though even if it Calm Minds on its first move it'll still two-shot from any non-base forme so it shouldn't be a problem. Her Meowstic, like your Rival's, can be Thunderbolted by any forme other than Base. * '''Lysandre battle #1 (Lysandre Labs): Frost is the only form that fears Mienfoo; the rest two-shot with Thunderbolt, with Fan, Mow and Heat OHKOing with their unique move and Wash having a bit over 50% chance of doing so. Any Rotom will one-shot Murkrow with Thunderbolt, but Base Forme should exercise caution - Murkrow is exactly as fast as it and a crit Foul Play will OHKO Base Rotom. The only formes that can battle Pyroar are Heat (with Thunderbolt and a Magnet) and Wash (with the same or Hydro Pump) though both will still have to watch for potential flinches from Dark Pulse. Thunderbolt will easily shut down Gyarados regardless of Rotom's forme. * Aliana (Lysandre Labs): Any Rotom forme except Base can Thunderbolt Mightyena to death. Base, Heat, Mow and Wash should avoid Druddigon while Fan with a Sharp Beak can manage with Air Slash and Frost one or two-shots with Blizzard. * Celosia (Lysandre Labs): The only formes that can handle Manectric are Heat with Overheat and Wash with Hydro Pump, though as Wash can't afford to miss it's much safer to go with Heat. Any form except Base and Mow can defeat Drapion with Thunderbolts, as long as a Magnet/Zap Plate is equipped. * Bryony (Lysandre Labs): Any forme except Base can beat Liepard or Bisharp with Thunderbolts. (Theoretically Base could win against Liepard with Toxic since only Sucker Punch affects it...except Liepard has Taunt.) If using Heat forme Rotom, Overheat is preferred for Bisharp. * Mable (Lysandre Labs): Base, Frost and Mow need to avoid Houndoom but Fan, Heat and Wash can manage with Thunderbolt and a Magnet (or Hydro Pump in Wash's case). Keep Base and Frost away from Weavile; the others can use that Thunderbolt/Magnet combo, or Overheat for Heat forme. * Xerosic (Lysandre Labs): All formes except Mow (yes, even Base) can Thunderbolt the Crobat; Mow can try too if it has a Magnet but shouldn't stay in if it fails to OHKO. Avoid Malamar with a Base forme Rotom; Thunderbolt and Magnet for the rest. * Lysandre battle #2 (Team Flare Secret HQ):'''Mienshao's only safe for Base (using Thunderbolt) and Fan (using either Thunderbolt of Air Slash) formes as the other will be knocked out by a combination of Swords Dance and High Jump Kick (or just the kick for Frost). Any forme can Thunderbolt Honchkrow, though Base forme will need a Magnet. Pyroar and Gyarados are the same as before. * '''Xerneas (Team Flare Secret HQ, X only): Heat's the only forme that can survive more than two Moonblasts, dropping Xerneas to 30%-50% of its health in the process. Someone else will have to wall it from that point though. * Yveltal (Team Flare Secret HQ, Y only): Any forme except Base (who would be OHKOd by Dark Pulse) can knock off over half its health with Thunderbolt. Shouldn't stay in after though, or it'll be finished off by the second Dark Pulse. * Lysandre battle #3 (Team Flare Secret HQ): Mienshao, Honchkrow and Pyroar have not changed apart from levels; treat them the same as before. Mega Gyarados is surprisingly manageable despite its Mold Breaker Earthquake; all formes except Base and Heat can just survive a hit and it's slow enough to pull off two Thunderbolts against. (Fan and Mow, lacking a Ground weakness, can enter with less than full health; just note that Outrage will do over half health regardless.) * Professor Sycamore (Couriway Town): Base, Mow and Wash should avoid Venusaur while Frost, Fan and Heat can handle it with their unique move, though Frost will need a Never-Melt Ice. Stay away from Charizard if using Base, Frost or Mow; Fan, Heat and Wash can Thunderbolt it (or Wash can Hydro Pump it). Any forme, even base can deal with Blastoise; as usual Thunderbolt is the weapon of choice, or Leaf Storm for Mow. * Shauna (Route 19): Delcatty is weak; Thunderbolt with any Rotom forme. Frost is the only forme that can handle Goodra, and it has to hit with two Blizzards which is a bit risky. Any forme can Thunderbolt Greninja, though Heat will want a Magnet as Water Shuriken has a chance to 2HKO if it rolls high on number of hits. Chesnaught is easily dispatched by Fan's Air Slash, Frost's Blizzard or Heat's Overheat, but keep Base, Mow and Wash away. Only Wash can deal with Delphox, preferably with a Mystic Water to make its Hydro Pump a OHKO. * Tierno (Route 19): Any forme can take out Talonflame with Thunderbolt; naturally Wash can use Hydro Pump instead if desired. Fan, Frost and Heat can battle Roserade with their unique move but Base, Mow and Wash should avoid it. Crawdaunt's slowness and poor Special bulk mean any Rotom can OHKO it with Thunderbolt before it can do anything. * Trevor (Route 19): Fan's the only forme that can't handle Raichu, though Wash doesn't fair much better as it would need to hit with both Hydro Pumps; the others can use Shadow Ball, Uproar or their specialty move. Base Rotom fears Aerodactyl's Crunch but the appliance formes can Thunderbolt it; Frost and Wash are better off using Blizzard/Hydro Pump for the OHKO. Florges is not really that good for any Rotom; theoretically Heat (and only Heat) could manage, but that's assuming Confide doesn't get involved. * Gym #8 - Wulfric (Snowbelle City, Ice-type): Frost and Heat can battle Abomasnow while Base, Fan, Mow and Wash cannot; obviously Heat is the better choice. Frost or Wash with Magnet-boosted Thunderbolts or Heat with Overheat can defeat Cryogonal; the others have too much trouble with its massive Special Defense. Fan and Mow need to avoid Avalugg as they would be OHKOd by Avalanche; the others can fry it with Thunderbolts, or Overheat in the case of Heat forme. * Rival (Victory Road): Meowstic, Absol and the Eeveelutions are unchanged from the last fight. Delphox has learned Shadow Ball, but that doesn't matter much; what does matter is that this time Rotom has Shadow Ball, which when boosted by Spell Tag will allow Fan and Heat to join Wash on the list of Formes that can beat it. Greninja can still be Thunderbolted by any appliance, though its new Ice Beam means Fan (and Heat still) will need a Magnet. Chesnaught has Body Slam now, but it causes no change to strategy. Altaria can in theory be beaten by Thunderbolt spam from any forme (though Base will need a Magnet); in actuality Confide's liable to mess with any forme not named Frost. * Elite Four Wikstrom (Pokémon League, Ironworks Chamber, Steel-type): Any forme can deal with Klefki, though with it having Torment Rotom may have to rotate between Thunderbolt and Shadow Ball. (Except Heat, who can just one-shot with Overheat.) Probopass's high Special Defense (and three formes being weak to Power Gem) is problematic; Mow can hang in long enough to tap it to death with Thunderbolt and Wash can shove a few Hydro Pumps up its nose but the others should avoid this fight. Base (because of Night Slash) and Mow (because of X-Scissor) should avoid Scizor but the others will be fine; Frost will need a Magnet though, owing to it being more vulnerable to Steel moves. Aegislash is difficult; while Shadow Ball from any forme will tear a chunk out of Blade forme its tendency to abuse King's Shield and slower speed means Rotom's attacks will be hitting its bulkier Shield forme. * Elite Four Malva (Pokémon League, Blazing Chamber, Fire-type): Base, Frost and Mow should avoid Pyroar while Heat and Fan can two-shot with Thunderbolt and a Magnet (albeit with little health remaining afterward) and Wash can one-shot with Hydro Pump. Any forme can battle Torkoal, though Base and Wash are the only ones who can do it Magnet-less. Fan, Heat and Wash formes can fling Shadow Balls (or Hydro Pump if Wash) at Chandelure but Base fears its Shadow Ball and Frost and Mow don't want to face its Flamethrower. Any forme other than Frost and Mow (though they have a pretty good but not guaranteed chance of surviving as well) can tank a Talonflame Flare Blitz and knock it out with a Thunderbolt. * Elite Four Drasna (Pokémon League, Dragonmark Chamber, Dragon-type): Dragalge is hard to deal with given its high Special Defense; Frost is the only one who can manage it, preferably with a NeverMeltIce to give its Blizzard a good chance at a OHKO. Druddigon's Revenge is nasty; either use Fan due to its resistance or Frost with a NeverMeltIce and hope Blizzard hits. (Base is notably only affected by easily survivable Dragon Tail so it can at least get a hit in.) Any forme can battle Altaria (though Base needs a Magnet) but have Awakenings or similar on hand for its Sing. Only Frost can handle Noivern, though if its Blizzard misses it MUST retreat. * Elite Four Siebold (Pokémon League, Flood Chamber, Water-type): Base and Heat should avoid Clawitzer but the rest can pelt it with Thunderbolts (or a Leaf Storm in Mow's case). Gyarados is no problem; it'll be one-shot by Thunderbolt even from Base forme, let alone the appliances. Starmie is also within the reach of all formes, albeit with a Magnet needed for Base and Heat. Barbaracle's an interesting case - Base and Wash can safely Thunderbolt it and Mow runs it down with Leaf Storm. On the other hand, Fan, Heat and Frost need a Magnet, but even that will only grant a high, but not guaranteed OHKO with Thunderbolt, while Stone Edge has a chance of one-shotting. * Champion Diantha (Pokémon League, Radiant Chamber):'''Any Rotom can defeat Hawlucha with a Thunderbolt or two, though Mow will suffer quite a bit of damage due to its weakness to X-Scissor and Poison Jab. A Blizzard from Frost, two Leaf Storms (or one if combined with Head Smash Recoil)from Mow or two Hydro Pumps from Wash will beat Tyrantrum, though a single miss will doom Rotom so it's not the best idea. Aurorus is only possible by a Frost, Heat or Wash Rotom and the first two will most likely fail if it puts up a Light Screen. For Gourgeist, Fan, Frost and Heat should use their unique move, Mow and Wash should use Shadow Ball (though the latter should avoid this fight if slower than Gourgeist) and Base can try for a Shadow Ball one-shot if it has a Spell Tag but should retreat if Gourgeist survives. The only forme that can take on Goodra is Frost and it would need to hit with both Blizzards; a risky strategy to be sure. Mega Gardevoir is too strong for any Rotom forme. * '''Post-Game: For AZ, any forme can beat Torkoal or Sigilyph and any except Base can deal with Golurk (bonus point for No Guard removing the risk on Blizzard, Leaf Storm and Hydro Pump). Rotom handles the post-game pretty well overall, provided it's in the right forme for the situation. Moves Rotom is caught at level 38, at which point it'll know Double Team, Shock Wave, Ominous Wind and Substitute; of these only Ominous Wind is worth keeping, at least until a better Ghost move comes along. (As for the moves it has forgotten, the only notable one is Uproar.) Electro Ball at level 43 has an annoying speed-based gimmick and Rotom's Speed is decent but not crazy fast. Hex at level 50 can replace Ominous Wind and synergizes well with Thunder Wave. Charge at level 57 doesn't provide enough of a boost to be worth a slot and Discharge at level 64 is inferior to Thunderbolt. Rotom has a few good TMs: Thunderbolt as its STAB and main move, Shadow Ball or Dark Pulse for coverage, status moves like Thunder Wave, Toxic and Will-O-Wisp and the Rain Dance + Thunder combo if you want that. Of course there's also the forme specific moves: Overheat, Hydro Pump, Blizzard, Air Slash and Leaf Storm. Potent, but apart from Air Slash very risky given the low accuracy. Still, they are required if it's going to use its appliance formes, so make sure to have a space for it. Recommended moveset: Thunderbolt, Thunder Wave, Shadow Ball/Hex/Uproar, forme specific move Recommended Teammates * Physical Attackers: While Rotom has a good amount of Special Attack its Attack stat is lacking. Partnering it with a high Attack low Special Attack 'mon is a great idea. ** Good Pokémon that fit this description include, among others: Aerodactyl, Escavalier, Haxorus, Rhyperior, Machamp, Absol, Mamoswine Other Base Forme Rotom's stats Heat, Wash, Frost, Fan and Mow Rotom's stats * What Nature do I want? It's not going to be using its weak Attack stat, so a Nature that decreases that is ideal. Bonus points if you luck into a Modest Rotom for some extra offensive punch. * How good is Rotom in a Nuzlocke? As long as you pick the right forme for the situation there are few fights it will fail at. Base Forme's type matchups: * Weaknesses: Dark, Ghost * Resistances: Flying, Poison, Bug, Steel, Electric * Neutralities: Rock, Fire, Water, Grass, Psychic, Ice, Dragon, Fairy * Immunities: Normal, Fighting, Ground Heat Forme's type matchups: * Weaknesses: Rock, Water * Resistances: Flying, Bug, Steel (x0.25), Fire, Grass, Electric, Ice, Fairy * Immunities: Ground * Neutralities: Normal, Fighting, Ghost, Poison, Psychic, Dragon, Dark Wash Forme's type matchups: * Weaknesses: Grass * Resistances: Flying, Steel (x0.25), Fire, Water, Ice * Immunities: Ground * Neutralities: Normal, Fighting, Poison, Rock, Bug, Ghost, Electric, Psychic, Dragon, Dark, Fairy Frost Forme's type matchups: * Weaknesses: Fighting, Rock, Fire * Resistances: Flying, Electric, Ice * Immunities: Ground * Neutralities: Normal, Poison, Bug, Ghost, Steel, Water, Grass, Psychic, Dragon, Dark, Fairy Fan Forme's type matchups: * Weaknesses: Rock, Ice * Resistances: Fighting, Flying, Bug, Steel, Grass * Immunities: Ground * Neutralities: Normal, Poison, Ghost, Fire, Water, Electric, Psychic, Dragon, Dark, Fairy Mow Forme's type matchups: * Weaknesses: Poison, Bug, Fire, Ice * Resistances: Steel, Water, Grass, Electric (x0.25) * Immunities: Ground * Neutralities: Normal, Fighting, Flying, Rock, Ghost, Psychic, Dragon, Dark, Fairy Category:X/Y